


Peter Parker x Reader Soulmate AU

by jessloue



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, POV Female Character, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Soulmates, totally original soulmate au!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessloue/pseuds/jessloue
Summary: You live in a world where you'd see everything in black and white, except for when you and your soulmate touched for the first time. Lots of people said it was a beautiful moment, but you haven't found your soulmate.. and you're losing hope.[FEMALE READER] (female pronouns used!)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Peter Parker x Reader Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> SMALL ADDITIONAL WARNINGS:
> 
> \- swearing/cursing  
> \- references to alcohol and drugs (NO ONE IS DOING DRUGS HERE, JUST REFERENCES.)  
> \- mentions of reader's insecurity
> 
> thanks!! just wanted to put those incase they were upsetting to anyone.
> 
> **WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ADD THAT Y/N DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT PETER BEING SPIDER-MAN.**

You live in a world where everyone saw black and white, until you and your soulmate touched, of course. Everyone who was lucky enough to meet their soulmate all said how beautiful and shocking it was. You'd never of known that, sadly. You were always told by your mother that you were still too young to find him, and most didn't even find their soulmates sophomore year (which was a lie to make you feel better).

That gave you hope for only a little while, though. But the whole soulmate thing was starting to get annoying. Almost everyone in your year knew who theirs was, except you. Your best-friend, Jamie, had already found hers, and they've been in love for the past 2 years.

So you gave up. You simply gave up looking for him, whoever he was.

This resulted in you covering yourself up from neck to toe. You always wore pants, a coat that covered your hands, and a collar big enough on it to cover your neck so no one could touch you. You were scared of your soulmate, and even if somehow you did find him, you wouldn't want him to be disappointed for who you were.

You haven't gone swimming or wore shorts in fear of finding your soulmate. Jamie always got at you for that, but you simply didn't want to find him. You just weren't ready. It was a scary thought.. waking up to a normal day and suddenly you found the one person you were destined to spend the rest of your life with.

Winter mornings were horrible. The crisp air froze you until the point of violent shivering, and you just wanted to get to your class already. You clicked on your phone and read the time. "7:23am.. Too early for this shit.." You mumbled under your breath as you tucked your phone into your front coat pocket. 

〈♡〉

You were almost certain you dozed off in the middle of your chemistry class because next thing you knew, the guy next to you was tapping on your shoulder to wake you. You flinched under the tap, you hadn't been touched by anyone else in months. Thank God he was tapping your coat, and you still saw black and white.

You blinked and pushed up your glasses on your nose and looked at whoever was tapping you while you tried to rest. It was Peter, luckily. He had such deep, brown eyes and a mop of curly brown hair. You guys were mutual friends with Ned. You'd seen him around, hung around with him at Ned's house, sat with him at lunch, and whatnot. You guys became friends about a year or so ago, right after you gave up on soulmates.

"You were aslee-"

"I know." You cut him off. You didn't want to sound rude, but you also didn't like being woken and being touched, which was the one thing you tried your hardest to avoid.

You felt his gaze leave you and redirect itself to the board. You didn't fall asleep (sadly), but instead zoned out and stopped paying attention to the lesson.

〈♡〉

You have never been so relieved to flop on your bed on a Friday evening after school. You were exhausted.. thank God you don't have plans- oh. Oh, right. The party.. There was a party tonight. In which half of the high school was going, including Jamie. You used to love parties, but then realized how touchy everyone was. You were thinking about going, but also going completely covered in clothes.

You hear your phone vibrate, and it's a message from Jamie.

Jamie at 4:02pm  
> Please tell me you're not coming in that pile of clothes...

Y/N at 4:03pm  
> i am lol

Jamie at 4:03pm  
> But.. why? You probably have already met your soulmate and you didn't even know.. because of your fear. It'll be fine, I promise.

Y/N at 4:06pm  
> no, im going in my coat. im sorry jamie, but no.

Jamie at 4:06pm  
> Why are you scared?

Y/N at 4:11pm  
> idk jamie!!!! maybe its because im not ready to face the fact he might even feel disappointed for who i am. imagine waiting your whole life for a beautiful soulmate and then you get.. me.

It was hard for you to send that message, because you felt bad for snapping on Jamie, and you weren't even lying. It's how you felt, and you just didn't want your soulmate to feel upset or disappointed. You started tearing up. Not in fear, but in anger. Why was the world like this? It was cruel.

Jamie at 4:13pm  
> Seriously? Y/N, you're fucking gorgeous. There's no way someone could ever be disappointed to have you as a soulmate. Y'all were bound for each other, embrace it instead of fearing it. Please.

Y/N at 4:14pm  
> thank you, im going but, still in my coat.

You turn your phone off and rub your eyes. You didn't even like crowds simply because people were invading your personal bubble. But, you decided upon going anyway. Why not?

〈♡〉

You know, you were actually surprised when your mother was so willing for you to go to the party. You were half-hoping she'd say no just so you'd have an excuse to stay home and watercolor. Once you arrived at the house, your heart dropped so fast as if it suddenly weighed 200 pounds.

The house you just pulled up at was also the same house that one of the most popular kid in school lived at. How did you not know? God.. you'd give anything just to go home. You turned to your mom looking for reassurance.

"No drugs or alcohol. You're 15, Y/N." She said, her voice coated in strictness.

"Yeah, I know." You always told her those three words before parties, but you never actually listened. You've gotten drunk a few times and smoked a cigarette back in freshman year, which you heavily regretted. Luckily, your mom still hasn't found out and she believed you when you told her you didn't do anything.

Your mother smiled to you as you stepped out. Jamie was sitting on the curb, as if she was waiting for you. You walked up to her and she gave you a big hug, which you hesitantly pulled from. There was no way Jamie was your soulmate, but you just didn't want any touch from anyone. She got the hint, and released the awkward hug. 

You half shrugged, telling her you were ready to go into the party. Both of you walked in silence up to the door and could faintly hear the horrible music playing from inside. You were already getting a migraine from this... Jamie pushed open the door and you were hit with a smell of alcohol and some funky, weird ass, shit-smell. You coughed, showing your annoyance. Jamie only rolled her eyes as she walked inside.

You were already starting to panic. You were pretty short. 5'2.. 5'3. Everyone around you was at least over 5'7. Too much happening.. and too many people towering over you. Where's Jamie? W- Oh. Fucking fantastic. She's found her lover.. boyfriend.. soulmate.. idol.. You suddenly made a face to yourself. Why were you being so mean toward Jamie? 

It had only been an hour or two, and you talked to Ned for about half of that time, who was deemed the nerdy kid by literally everyone. He was pretty cool. You met him in your first period math class last week. 

And that's when you felt someone brush your coat's shoulder. A big wave on anger rushed through you. You turned around and it was a big 6 foot giant. Fucking idiot.. you thought to yourself. You didn't know why, but you were just frustrated at everything and everyone. It felt like the walls were caving in on you, you had to get out of there and into a more relaxed space.

"Be back." You muttered to Ned. He understood as he nodded.

You got up quickly, trying to hide the panic in your face by looking down at your feet, brushing away the tears. You bumped into someone, your head colliding into their chest. You stepped back and looked up, even further pissed off. The brown eyes were familiar, but you didn't care enough, right now. You and him both fell into a trance just staring into each other's eyes. You blinked and realized you were staring for a good 7 seconds.

You quickly hurried off into the bathroom and sat on the floor. Thankfully, the bathroom was somewhat clean, except for the lingering smell of burnt out cigarettes. You curled up into a ball, and cried into your knees. Why did you think it was a good idea to come here? 

You heard the bathroom door open and you snapped your head up and lowered your knees. It was that guy that caught your eyes just 5 minutes ago. He walks up to you and sits in front of you. It was silent for a few moments, until he spoke up.

"Are you okay? You're crying.."

You didn't answer first. "No, I'm fine." His voice was famili- Peter. It was Peter. A part of you felt so damned relieved to realize that but the other part was just sorry for him having to see you looking like a sobbing rat on a bathroom floor.

He furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "Are you sure? I mean.. is there something I can get you, Y/N? Water? Food? A hug?"

Your body shook at a hug. You didn't want to hug him. You weren't there yet... even after a year of friendship. But then again, something in you was telling you to say yes.. but you didn't. You politely declined.. like a dumbass.

And that's what lead you to sitting on your bed at 2:43am, even more exhausted than before. Literally a waste of time. You talked to Ned, had a breakdown in the bathroom, and talked to Peter. He had a good name, you thought to yourself. He was nice, and you were drawn to him. You thought about it for a moment before turning onto your side and huffing to yourself.

"Such bullshit." You muttered to yourself as you thought about it. To be quite frank, you had developed feelings for Peter 8 months ago. It was like a middle school crush.. honestly. You felt ashamed as you knew it would never happen. It just felt weird to you to have feelings for a friend. You haven't even physically touched him because again, you are too scared to actually touch anyone. 

〈♡〉

God, you have never felt so awkward and out of place when you walked into chemistry class Monday morning at 11:13am. Your eyes scanned the room, and sure enough you saw Peter. Your gut clenched as you fixed your coat to cover yourself even more. Maybe he forgot about the party? If he had a shit memory or if somehow he was drunk, then yes.

You reluctantly sat next to him, and made sure you didn't make eye contact and just buried your face in your hands instead. You felt him stare at you, which is weird because you've never felt that feeling before with anyone. You lifted your head up to prepare your notes for today's lesson. In the corner of your eye, you saw him open his mouth to say something, then close it, turning back to his own journal.

You weren't afraid to admit that the lunch bell was probably the best sound in the whole world. You were happy to get out of that class, and you didn't even look at Peter before rushing out of the classroom. Thankfully, your school wasn't strict at all, and let students walk outside of campus for lunch period. You usually took a walk down the "nature path" as everyone likes to call it.

The path was laced with trees, flowers, greenery, shrubs, and the occasional butterflies. God, what you would give to see it in color. It was pretty.. quoted from those who've touched their soulmates. Luckily, no one ever went there because people were too busy eating with their friends or selling drugs or some shit. You weren't complaining however, you liked the feeling of being alone.

You took a deep breath of fresh air as you looked at the overgrown path before you. It had such a home-y feeling to it. You almost always come here, and it just has a connection with you. The sense of serenity gives you a feeling of safety and reassurance that your future is bright and hopeful.

You heard rushed footsteps come from behind you. You quickly put your hands in your pockets and turned to see Peter running to you. When he reached you, he had a slight smile plastered on his face. Honestly, you felt a little calmer, considering you were at your spot.

"You sure you're doing okay? Even after Friday night?"

You thought about it for a moment, and you truthfully replied. "Yeah, I am."

The fucking aura again. It always happened around him... only him. A whole-ass year with this. You hated touching people, yet the atmosphere that Peter radiated was so inviting and strong, it felt as though something was urging you to just reach out and hug him. You didn't know why, which scared you even more.

"Do you usually come up here?" He asked, motioning to the nature-filled pathway.

"Always. You're lucky that you can see it in color, you know.." You assumed he'd already met his soulmate.. Who hasn't?

"What?"

"You're able to see color?"

"N-no.." His face suddenly turned red, embarrassed. You caught the hint, somehow feeling his emotion and quickly reassured him.

"Oh, I... I can't either. It's just... gray scale." You gave a sad smile, feeling his loneliness and frustration.

It was quiet for a few moments as you guys slowly strolled down the path. You asked a question, which you soon regretted asking.

"Why do you like being around me so much?"

"What?"

"Like.. well- You followed me into the bathroom and made sure I was okay.. and in class and just putting up with me for a whole year-"

"Oh! No, I feel creepy now, that's- yeah, no I can leave if you want, I understand, I-"

You turned to him in confusion. "What? No, don't leave, I didn't mean it like that, trust me."

You saw him relax. He still didn't answer the question and that was bugging you. But, you can't force someone to answer to your questions. Then again, it took you a long time to answer why you were afraid of finding your soulmate.

You just wanted to confess your feelings for him. 8 months and you're still obsessing over the subject like when you first crushed on him so long ago.

But, no. You shouldn't. And you wouldn't. This guy isn't even your soulmate, and you didn't want to mess up a perfectly stable friendship.

You took your hands out of your pocket and let them dangle out on your sides. Whenever you did that, it always meant that you felt safe around whoever you were with and Peter knew that. Peter always knew that... you didn't like being touched. Ned and Jamie constantly told him to remind him, too. Peter wasn't about to deny it, but he did like you as well, of course being too much of a nervous wreck to do anything about it.

He turned to you and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He did this often, and it bugged you. You tilted your head in confusion and looked at him. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his feet, shaking his head. You studied his emotions, then you felt it. 

You felt Peter's arm intertwine around yours on its way to your hand. You flinched and felt panic rush through you while trying to tug back your arm, and that's when it happened. He grasped your hand. A feeling of electricity rushed through your left arm and to your heart. You winced, because the world before you had turned from the boring gray into a world of color. 

The sky was a vibrant blue, the trees were the prettiest shade of green.. even more pretty than you had imagined. The fountain was no longer releasing a neutral color, but a vibrantly beautiful color of blue that had saturated the water. A bird flew past you.. the little thing was such a harsh shade of red.

You turned to Peter, and you hadn't even released how rich his eyes were in color. He had already been staring at you. And for the first time in your life, you reached out to him with your other hand and grabbed his forearm. He let go of your hand to put his on your cheek.

You hadn't even realized you were crying until you felt wet smear across your face along with Peters thumb wiping it off. 

"Holy shit..." He muttered.

"How did you know? How'd you do that- What- wh-" You asked him frantically.

"I- I don't know."

"Are you disappointed?"

"What?"

"Are you disappointed that you're stuck with me?"

He laughed, thinking you were joking.

"What's funny? I'm sorry you were stuck with me I-"

"No, what the hell? I couldn't of found anyone better."

You smiled, then lunged at him and wrapped your arms around him, and was so glad you felt his arms wrap around you, too. You stayed like that for a moment. You both were so glad that you ended up with each other. This was the person you'd spend the rest of your life with.

God... how fucking stupid of you to give up so early in life.

**Author's Note:**

> im back from the dead (probably not for long) but idk if i should make this into a series. i plan to, but idk!!!!!!! lets see how much hits and kudos it gets and if it actually picks up ill write more chapters.


End file.
